


A Stranger Walks Down Sutton Court

by KuiperBeltArchive



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Donna Noble gets sad sometimes, Memory Loss, UNIT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25285468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuiperBeltArchive/pseuds/KuiperBeltArchive
Summary: Donna Noble has been taken into questioning after bumping into a blonde stranger on her local high street. Something about the stranger seems familiar but she's not sure why.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor & Donna Noble
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	A Stranger Walks Down Sutton Court

__

_UNIT Black Archive  
Room: AB876-9  
Shelf: 18  
Document Type: Statement  
_

_Notes: This is the statement of one Donna Noble and a possible encounter she had with the Doctor. The possible encounter was recorded on CCTV on 10/09/2021. Images enclosed within. During the interview Ms. Noble showed apparent annoyance at being kept from getting to work on time however was generally composed for the majority of the interview. She wore a long waterproof coat and a black scarf. At times she did seem nervous and fiddled with a lipstick that had been in her pocket. Her memory of the interview will be erased before she is discharged from the building.  
_

_[Statement begins]  
_

It’d been a long week. The office had been busy all day, Stacy had tried to invite me for drinks out that night, but I said no. Shaun and I had planned a quiet one in after we got the little one to bed. We were going to cook together, I’m no good at cooking but he’s an absolute wizard in the kitchen and at least I can chop the vegetables and help with the dishes. We’re watching Breaking Bad on Netflix, I missed it when it first came out and Shaun says he doesn’t mind watching it again. He’s nice like that, he’s gentle, and knows just what to say when I’m upset. It’s a small life but I don’t know what else I should’ve expected. You can’t wait for a man to whisk you off, you’ve got to find a man who’ll stick with you through it.  


Anyway, sorry I’ll get to the point, are you recording this? Right ok, what’s it for? And I suppose you want me to understand what that means. I have a right to know. Confidential? Suit yourselves then. Well, this woman, she seemed a bit odd when I met her. I’ve not a clue what you’d want her for though. So, where was I? Shaun and I were going to cook that night and I still had to pick up a nice steak from the butchers on my way back from work and picking up my daughter, she’s turning seven in a few weeks. It’s always like me to not pay attention to where I’m going, brain like a sieve me. I was walking down the street checking the recipe for that night’s “Master chef,” it’s what we call it when we cook together, just a bit of a laugh you know, when I walked straight into her. She’d apologised at first in a strong northern accent and I apologised back, but then a look of recognition came over her.  


Donna Noble, she said, like she knew me, but I didn’t know her, never seen her before in my life. I said yeah, what about it? Do I know you? Then she just hugged me. I was stunned. This stranger just hugged me, what is the world coming to, but then I thought maybe it’s just because she’s from The North. But the way she hugged me, it felt familiar and I think that’s the only thing that stopped me from running away there and then. She apologised and said it was lovely to see me again. I must’ve looked confused because then she explained that she’d worked in the same office as me when I was with Lance, God rest his soul.  


What happened to him was terrible. I thought he’d jilted me at first but they never found him, even after all this time, the police didn’t even find his body. I just feel for his family, what they must have gone through was terrible, all those people asking questions. Just like you are now actually, never give the common folk a break do you, you people. Back then, that time was all a bit of a blur. The whole year actually, my memory is a bit scrambled from that time. The doctor said it was some sort of depression after the trauma of losing my fiancé, though it may seem a bit cold, I do wonder if he really loved me like Shaun loves me. That’s something I hold onto. Shaun loves me and we’ve got out little girl and even Mum’s softened in that past few years.  


Anyway, this woman I met in the street introduced herself as Joanna Smith, she said she’d worked in human resources, well, then again, she said that she’s had all sorts of jobs. She asked me about my life. I showed her my ring, married now, for real this time. She’d smiled warmly. I told her about my Shaun and introduced my daughter, Martha Rose. She’d paused at that moment, stunned. I asked her if she was alright and she said she was fine. She shook Martha’s hand very seriously and said how lovely it was to meet her. I explained how we nearly thought of calling her Jenny but that didn’t feel right. She said that no, it wouldn’t, like she was remembering something from a long time ago. I told her how well Martha was doing in school, her teachers said she was so smart it’s like she’s from another planet. Said she wants to go into space. I say why not? I’ve never had much opportunity for that sort of thing, not bright enough unfortunately, but I’m going to give her the best start I can.  


This woman, Joanna, she was with some other people too, an older man, a young woman with gorgeous black hair, and a young man with his hands in his pockets. It was kind of weird, none of them said anything, they just stared, almost like awe. But that’s stupid, maybe I just had something on my back, you won’t get that it’s an in joke with some friends after this one girl freaked at me on a night out. Dead frightened, she was. Anyway, I asked the woman how she’d been and she said she’d been travelling, doing a couple of projects here and there.  


She had this strange nervous energy. I said I was happy for her but confessed I couldn’t remember her. She said it’s ok, that she can’t blame me. I said that I wish I could, my voice shook for some reason. Then the weirdest thing happened. I put my hand out and cupped her face, stroking her cheek with my thumb. Before she went to put her hand on mine, I’d snatched my hand away. It was so embarrassing, I apologised. She said it was fine. Then I started crying, tears streaming down my face. Sometimes I get sad spells, I’m having fun then it just all fades away. It’s like someone should be there and they’re not, like the room is suddenly empty. Shaun knows to put the kettle on and sit with me when it’s bad. He’s patient like that. Martha knows to give me a little hug and she tells me I’m ok. And I think she’s right. I am ok.  


Anyway, I’m stood in Sutton Court with this strange blonde woman who I don’t even remember meeting, with tears running down my face. I nearly apologised but Grandad used to tell me I don't have anything to apologise for and so I didn't. I give a little laugh as I pull a tissue from my handbag and dab my eyes, explaining it happens sometimes but I’m happy. I’m happy with my life. Good, she says. She tells me to take care of myself and leaves after giving my arm a reassuring squeeze. I tell her you too, as she and her friends walk off. It was strange, but I just wanted to run after her and tell her something, but I don’t remember what it is. I watched her go then Martha and I turned around and went to the butchers. I felt almost back to normal when I got home but something meant that I couldn’t get that Joanna character out of my mind. Something tells me I won’t forget her again; I don’t know why. Anyway, that’s all, I’ve told you everything. Am I free to go now? They’ll be asking me at work why you called me in. What should I tell them? Okay thanks. I’ll let them know. Thanks again. Alright, see you.  


_[Statement ends]_


End file.
